helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku
|-|℃-ute= |type = Single |album = Ai no Album ⑧ and Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" |artist = Berryz Koubouｘ℃-ute |released = November 9, 2011 December 11, 2011 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 14:34 (Berryz Koubou Ver.), 14:52 (C-ute Ver.) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Berryz Koubouｘ℃-ute Singles Chronology |Last1 = Seishun Gekijou Digital Single (2011) |Next1 = Chou HAPPY SONG 2nd Single (2012) |Chronology2 = Berryz Koubou Singles Chronology |Last2 = Seishun Gekijou Berikyuu single (2011) |Next2 = Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Hello! Project Mobekimasu single (2011) |Chronology3 = ℃-ute Singles Chronology |Last3 = Seishun Gekijou Berikyuu single (2011) |Next3 = Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Hello! Project Mobekimasu single (2011) }}Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク; The Cherry Blossoms Bloom in This Bittersweet Spring) is the first single of the fusion unit made of Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute called "Berryz Koubou×℃-ute," also called "BeriKyuu" for short. This single was used as the ending theme of the movie Ousama Game. Berryz Koubou Version Tracklist CD #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku #Tanjun Sugi na no Watashi... (単純すぎなの私・・・; The Me Who Is Too Simple...) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Berryz Koubou Ver.) Event V #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) ℃-ute Version Tracklist CD #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku #Kiraide Kiraide Kirai (嫌いで嫌いで嫌い; Hate Hate Hate) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (℃-ute Ver.) Event V #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members promoting single]] *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai Single Information #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takumi Masanori #*Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko #*Music Video: Inoue Tsuyoshi #Tanjun Suginano Watashi... #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Kiraide Kiraide Kirai #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi TV Performances *2011.10.23 MelodiX! Concert Performances ;Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ - Katsuta Rina *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ - Kobushi Factory *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Hinamatsuri 2018・Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki ;Tanjun Sugi na no Watashi *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~ENJOY! The first stage in 2019☆~ - Kumai Yurina ;Kiraide Kiraide Kirai *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,745 Trivia *It was released the same day as Kitahara Sayaka's second single Kanari Junjou *This is the first single to feature both groups together Additional Videos External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (Berryz), Hello! Project (℃-ute), UP-FRONT WORKS (Berryz), UP-FRONT WORKS (℃-ute), Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: , *Lyrics: Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku, Tanjun Sugi na no Watashi..., Kirai de Kirai de Kirai Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:Debut Single Category:Berikyuu Singles Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Berikyuu DVDs Category:Lowest Selling Single Category:2011 Event Vs Category:Theme Songs Category:Collaboration Single